This application is related to drive devices for a variety of vehicles, including walk-behind vehicles such as snow throwers, including support structure for axles and other shafts. Depending on the vehicle application, axle loading in these drive devices can be severe. There exists opportunities for improvement to the housings of drive devices to accommodate such axle loading and to provide support for other shafts.